Kod Alfy i Omegi
by Badhbh
Summary: Powiastka najprawdopodobniej sensacyjna w nie wiem ilu częściach, raczej na pewno nie wierszem.


_N/A Próba napisania thrillera tudzież historyjki sensacyjnej. __Księga Życzeń i Zażaleń w komentarzach. __Lobbujcie, mieszajcie z błotem albo ignorujcie – pierwsze może skutkować ciągiem dalszym, drugie kasacją. Trzecie zaś zawieszeniem w próżni. Zatem „Demokracjo, czyń swą powinność"._

_Dziękuję **Ariance **za betunek. _

* * *

**Wstęp**

_Historia toczy się po wydarzeniach ukazanych w „His Last Vow"._

_Sherlocka Holmesa uznano za winnego morderstwa z premedytacją. Z racji zniesienia w Wielkiej Brytanii kary śmierci (jakąś dekadę przed narodzinami detektywa-konsultanta) został osadzony w specjalnie przystosowanym więzieniu. Ma dość niedużą celę – ściany, drzwi i otwór w suficie (na wysokości trzech metrów) wykonano z aluminium i polimerów stworzonych przez naukowców z NASA._

_Jednak w czasie, gdy Holmes przebywa na bezterminowym urlopie w gigantycznym akwarium („Nie to miałem na myśli, Mycroft, mówiąc, byś znalazł sobie własną rybkę") zamachy terrorystyczne na niespotykaną do tej pory skalę zaczynają wstrząsać najspokojniejszym z kontynentów (bo ponoć to w Australii absolutnie wszystko chce cię zabić), ale mniejsza o kontynent, skoro Albion drży w posadach. _

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

Sherlock Holmes doskonale wiedział, że cela ma dokładnie pięć kroków i trzy (jego własne) stopy długości oraz cztery kroki i dwie (tak, również jego własne) stopy szerokości, co nie przeszkadzało my spędzać każdego poranka na rytualnym sprawdzeniu, czy nie zaszły jakieś zmiany – przede wszystkim w Holmesowskiej anatomii.

Czasem kontemplował któryś z otworów, przez które powietrze dostawało się do celi. Najwięcej uwagi poświęcał dwudziestu jeden ułożonych w rozetę, które były usytuowane dokładnie na wysokości jego ust, by mógł się komunikować ze światem. Jednak bardzo rzadko dane było mu korzystać z tej możliwości. John Watson miał kategoryczny zakaz wstępu, otrzymał wyrok w zawieszeniu z racji wtargnięcia na posesję Magnussena. Najcięższe zarzuty – morderstwo i szpiegostwo przyozdobiły kartotekę Sherlocka.

Holmes nudził się całymi dniami. Czasem tylko z zakamarków Pałacu Umysłu wydobywał jakieś twierdzenia matematyczne i dla rozrywki próbował je udowodnić w prymitywnych warunkach, w których przebywał.

Chciał otrzymać kąt prosty z deski, jednak jego samitariat nie był w nią wyposażony, wreszcie wykorzystał jeden z rogów pomieszczenia.

Tak, goście byli rzadkością.

Zdziwił się, gdy do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się jego akwarium wpuszczono tę kobietę.

Weszła sprężystym krokiem. Zatrzymała się dopiero przed rozetką.

Postanowił ją zignorować. Nikt nie powinien go oglądać w takim stanie.

Popatrzyła na niego z niekłamaną odrazą.

- Nie zauważyłeś, że masz gościa? Świrze?

- Gościa? – prychnął.

Iście kocim ruchem doskoczył do otworu. Chciał ją przestraszyć.

- Zabłądziłaś, Donovan? – spytał, starając się nadać głosowi jak najgłębsze brzmienie. Skoro chciała świra, postanowił dostosować się do konwencji.

- Nie. Ty i ja mamy pewną sprawę do załatwienia. Uwierz mi, gdyby to nie było dla ogólnego dobra…

- Czemu nie przysłali Gavina? – chrząknął. – Czemu nie dali tej sprawy Lestrade'owi?

- Nie skompromitowałeś go dotąd dostatecznie w oczach przełożonych? Istniała obawa, że jeszcze by ci pomógł.

- A czemu miałbym pomóc tobie?

- Raczej sobie. Nudzisz się. Bez spraw więdniesz. Wyglądasz, jakbyś się postarzał o jakieś dziesięć lat.

- Sally, jak zwykle jesteś czarująca. Czemu miałbym ci pomóc?

- Nadal nie rozumiesz, co? Nie musisz. Masz dach nad głową, a co się dzieje za murami, nawet do ciebie nie dociera. Dziwne, myślałam, że znajdzie się parę osób, dla których jesteś gotowy co nieco z siebie wykrzesać.

- Co się dzieje?

- Och, byłbyś zachwycony, świrze. W ostatnim zamachu z wykorzystaniem trzech taksówek zginęło dwadzieścia pięć osób. W strzelaninie w żydowskiej dzielnicy z kolei było przeszło trzydziestu zabitych. Widzisz, a dzień się jeszcze nawet nie skończył.

- Masz papierosa? Twój oddech przesiąknięty jest nikotyną.

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, popaprańcu?

- Papierosa. Sally.

Rozejrzała się. Kamery monitoringu były skierowane na nich. Wzruszyła ramionami.

Przecisnęła papieros przez otwór. Sięgnęła do kieszeni po zapałki. Nie potrafiła się przekonać do zapalniczek.

Zerknęła do wnętrza pudełka. W opakowaniu znalazła osamotnioną zapałkę.

- Cholera. Ostatnia – zaklęła. Następnie przypaliła papierosa.

Holmes zaciągnął się z lubością.

- Tak jak myślałem, nie ma czujnika dymu – stwierdził, wpatrując się w otwór w plexi nad którym znajdował się betonowy sufit z tytanową klapą. Pomieszczenie oświetlały diody LED.

- Słuchałeś mnie?

- Potrzebuję więcej szczegółów.

- Materiały przekażą ci razem z kolejnym posiłkiem. Za jakieś dziesięć minut.

- Na cholerę mi posiłek, skoro mam papierosa. Nikotyno, królowo…

- Tobie to już naprawdę odwala. Skup się! Czy Wielka Brytania może na ciebie liczyć?

- Zastanawiam się, czemu mój drogi braciszek nie zapytał mnie o to osobiście. Rozumiem jednak, czemu wybrał ciebie na moją współpracowniczkę. Nie jesteś głupia, za to nie jesteś sentymentalna. Nie zastrzelisz małego kotka, no chyba że jakiś pedofil zrobi z kotka żywą tarczę, prawda?

- Nie przyszłam, żebyś słuchać, jak się popisujesz. Jakbym była chociaż w połowie tak popieprzona jak ty, to i mi przysługiwałaby kawalerka na koszt państwa. Idę. Jutro pogadamy.

- Skąd pewność, że będę chciał z tobą rozmawiać?

- Dajesz znaki dymne. A ja być może znajdę sposób, żebyś i jutro je dawał.

- Do jutra zatem.

Holmes po raz kolejny głęboko zaciągnął się papierosem.

Sally Donovan wróciła do Yardu. Tuż przed samym wejściem uznała, że przyda jej się pięć minut tylko dla siebie. Wyciągnęła papierosa. I co za pech. Przecież ostatnią zapałkę zużyła w czasie odwiedzin u świra.

- Świetnie. On ma swoją pieprzoną grę, a ja nie mam nawet dymka – mruknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nagle przed jej nosem pojawiła się dłoń trzymająca zapalniczkę. Ktoś zatroszczył się, by jednak organizm pani sierżant uzupełnił niedobory nikotyny.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała odruchowo. Mężczyzna objął ją. Poczuła pistolet wbijający się w przestrzeń międzyżebrową. Ukryty pod przewieszonym przez ramię płaszczem.

- Żadnych sztuczek – ostrzegł nieznajomy szeptem. Poczuła jego gorący oddech na uchu. – Chociaż może później pokażę ci to i owo… A teraz idziemy.

Sally Donovan cisnęła papierosa na chodnik, licząc że kamery monitoringu to zarejestrowały. Jeśli nagranie zobaczyłby jej znajomy, wiedziałby, że raczej nie dałaby się obłapiać w miejscu publicznym, a z całą pewnością nie pozwoliłaby sobie na zaśmiecanie ukochanego miasta.

* * *

_N/A Próbowałam więzienie Holmesa oprzeć na pomieszczeniu, w którym trzymano filmowego Hannibala Lectera, ale pewnie i tak niektórym skojarzy się to z brygiem, gdzie „goszczono" Khana._


End file.
